Pinned
by Kisama-sama
Summary: At first Morgan was concerned, but his quick brain stopped that emotion fast. His worry was replaced with lust, and he only prayed Reid would feel the same. One-shot, just something short I came up with awhile ago.


I own nothing

_**Please review! They mean the world to me.**_

At first Morgan thinks Reid is terrified, and only wants to rescue him. But then he sees the way Reid easily dismissed her. He wasn't interested. Women didn't interest him. So it left Derek very confused when Spencer came back with a slight problem in his pants. And Morgan knew for sure he did. Not that he'd been staring.

The next time it happens, Derek realizes what it was. He knew it wouldn't take him long; he was a profiler after all. It actually wasn't hard to figure out. Reid's behavior was a bit confusing; he would deny any advances and honestly didn't seem interested, but at the same time you could almost see the blood flowing faster through his veins. Reid wasn't into the people, he was into the situation. And that made Morgan hot just to think about.

Especially since he found himself in that same situation with Spencer on occasion.

Occasions that needed to happen far more often now. Morgan never thought Reid would be into that kind of thing. That Spencer would love being dominated so much. He knew he was gay, and that he more likely than not always bottomed, but being a bottom didn't mean he got turned on simply at the thought of being pinned against a wall.

And boy did it get Reid hot.

Morgan wasn't quite sure what to do. On the one hand he could pretend he didn't know anything; that he hadn't been staring at Reid and his interactions every time they went to a bar. That he didn't get turned on, and a bit unreasonably jealous, seeing Reid get turned on despite not having an interest in the person themselves.

He had known he'd had a crush on Spencer for a while now. He had thought about confessing before, seeing as Spencer was gay; he would at least have a shot. But despite being called a Ladies Man, and apparently being a "God of Thunder" or whatever else Garcia came up with, his confidence wasn't that high. Or rather, unless the person he held interest in showed mutual interest, that confidence didn't exist. His confidence came from already knowing the other person liked him; which really wasn't confidence, when he thought about it.

But Reid didn't show that interest, and each day that went by made Morgan get more and more depressed and frustrated on that matter. He didn't want to push Reid too far, if he wasn't interested. And he didn't want to destroy their relationship as it was. He just wanted to make it better; stronger.

He had tried giving him clues, or opportunities to confess, if Reid did feel anything. He had told him he was bi, and actually preferred men to woman, though he's stuck to woman for awhile, after Morgan's longest relationship. But Spencer hadn't said much. Well, in regards to feelings. He had admitted he had his suspicions, after seeing him dance with both guys and girls, and wandering eyes. But nothing about how he personally felt, other than that he clearly didn't mind, seeing as he was gay himself.

Morgan wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to confess, but every time he looked at Spencer now, all he could see was the expression on his face, the glaze in his eyes, the tightening of his pants, every time he was cornered or pushed to a wall. And he fantasized about doing it to Reid once again, like he had last time they had a rather heated argument.

And then it hit him. He didn't have to confess to his feelings. He didn't have to pray Reid would develop feelings for him. He could simply place himself in the situation, and hope for the best. If worst came to worst, Reid might start thinking about him in a sexual way, which could develop feelings, eventually…. He could only hope.

After they got back from their last case, the entire team opted to head home right away, paperwork be damned. And seeing as Reid's car was shit and hardly ever ran right, he had planned on taking the bus or train. And Morgan simply wouldn't accept that.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, I'll give you a ride home." Derek was glad they were close; in the beginning, he couldn't have gotten away with calling him Pretty Boy, let alone have him simply follow after him to his car. They were best friends, and Morgan prayed anything that happened tonight didn't ruin that.

The car ride was fairly silent, though not awkwardly so. There were short, carefree conversations, staying away from the subject of their cases. When the silence overtook, it was companionable and comfortable. And while Derek's stomach was filled with butterflies, he found his twitching fingers calming simply in the man's presence.

When they finally arrived, Morgan turned toward Reid.

"Well, here we are Kid." Spencer sat up straighter, turning toward him slightly.

"Hey, uh, Morgan? Do you wanna come up for a drink?" 'A drink' typically ended up being popcorn and a movie, and half of those times he never made it home. Which worked perfectly into his plan.

"Yeah, sure." And then they were out of the car and into the apartment, both a bit twitchy. But Spencer always was when he came over. He didn't want to profile, but he guessed it was because he didn't let many people into his home, let alone on a fairly regular basis. Plus you can tell a lot about a person by profiling their house.

"So, um, what would you like to drink?" Morgan had to bite his tongue to hold back any comment. Spencer was right there, an innocent look on his face, his bottom lip being gnawed between his teeth.

"Morgan? Do I have something on my face?" At first Derek couldn't bring himself to respond. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now.

So, stepping forward, Morgan slowly backed Reid up until his back hit the wall, only a few inches separating them. He could see and feel the way Reid's breath hitched, his eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips and back again. His hands had come up automatically, grasping Derek's shoulders, though making no effort to push him away.

"I saw you. At the bar. Getting all hot and bothered by those people, those girls who you couldn't even like. You like this, don't you? Being cornered, pinned to the wall?" Spencer was lightly panting now, his eyes clouded with confusion and lust. Morgan prayed the lust was for him, not just the situation.

"Or maybe that's just the beginning? Hmm, Pretty Boy? You like being pinned to a bed, or maybe handcuffed? Ooh, or even blindfolded? How about that, Baby Boy?" He wasn't supposed to go this far. This wasn't exactly what he had planned. But he hadn't taken his own arousal, his own restraint into account. Let alone that damn endearment.

"G-God, Morgan…" Derek could feel the last threads of self control snapping. If Spencer didn't push him away soon, he couldn't promise he wouldn't end up dry humping his leg like a dog in heat.

And then Reid's hips were being pushed out, pressed against his and Spencer's hands drew him closer, his face burrowing into his neck. Derek's hips ground forward of their own accord, and Spencer groaned, the vibrations vibrating up Morgan's neck.

"Y-Your so unfair. I try and get you interested, t-try and m-make you jealous by mmaking up sexual stories, and the one thing I have no c-control over, you take adva-ahhh!"

Morgan bit his shoulder, wanting him to just shut up. He'd heard enough. If Spencer was 'trying to make him jealous' that meant his feelings were mutual, if only in a physical sense. That was enough for the moment.

Feeling reassured enough, Morgan pulled back, their eyes meeting a brief moment, before their lips collided, arms tugging each other closer as their hips slowly rolled together. It was pure heaven. Derek had imagined this moment, many, many times, but it hadn't done justice. And he hadn't expected a shock of electricity to shoot through him, from the tip of his head, down to his toes.

And as Spencer's tongue lapped at his mouth, their hands couldn't retrain themselves anymore. Clothing was ripped away, any and all restraint flown out the window. Left in only their boxers, Morgan pushed Reid backwards toward his bedroom, intent on finding out just how into being pinned down Spencer is.

_Welp….yeah, that's it. I know it's a bit confusing at the beginning, probably…But it's supposed to be Morgan's view of things, sort of, and he's confused, so its kind of supposed to be that way. If it's not confusing, terrific._


End file.
